


Hot As Fuck

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Bad Boy!Ian, Blow Job, Flirting, Gallavich, High School, Kissing, M/M, Popular!Mickey, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey's life is the epitome of perfect; with a loving family, excellent grades, countless friends and the star of the school football team.What will Mickey do when he comes face to face with Ian the new student with a bad reputation.Ian enjoys playing to seduce someone and then break his heart when he gets tired of him.What will Mickey do when Ian will start to have an interest in him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As Fuck

For as long as Mickey could remember, his life had been perfect.

 

Well, actually no ones life was perfect, but it was as good as it could be.

 

Mickey and his siblings lived with their parents in a big house on the north side, and a couple of years ago, he had started playing football, which actually was going really fucking well.

 

So well the coach had made him the captain.

 

He never really had to think much, he just went through his daily routine, and everything went smoothly.

 

However, three weeks ago, everything was jolted. Mickey’s entire fucking world was turned upside down.

 

And yes, as cheesy and girly and idiotic as it sounded, this because of a boy.

 

Mickey had always known he was gay. Everyone accepted it, too.

 

Well, the ones who knew at least.

 

He didn’t hide it either, it was just a few people he had chosen not to tell.

 

Like the cheerleaders, because maybe the attention made him feel good, even if he never would fuck any of them.

 

Three weeks ago, a new guy had started at the school.

 

Usually, no one paid any mind, and people wouldn’t even notice when someone new started.

 

However, this time, the school was buzzing.

 

Apparently this new guy was - direct quote - ’hot as fuck’.

 

And what most girls would call a bad boy.

 

At first, Mickey had shrugged his shoulders, he hadn’t understood what the big deal was.

 

Of course, he only had to take a look at Ian Gallagher to figure it out.

 

He was, indeed, hot as fuck.

 

He was also tall as fuck.

 

Redheaded as fuck.

 

And… gay as fuck.

 

Which was when Mickey completely cracked and admitted to himself that yes, he had a crush.

 

That didn’t make him do anything about it, though. For a couple reasons.

 

The first one was that Mickey was the captain of the fucking football team.

 

He was supposed to be a jock.

 

He wasn’t supposed to get crushes, on girls or guys.

 

His head was supposed to be completely in the game which his family and teammates liked to remind him of.

 

The second was that Ian was also kind of a celebrity in the school.

 

But not for a good reason.

 

Ian Gallagher was famous for flirting with guys, fucking them and then dumping them.

 

Then he would move on to the next one.

 

It had crossed Mickey’s mind for a second to go along with it.

 

Have Ian fuck him and have it over with.

 

It would probably work.

 

There’s no way Ian would say no to Mickey.

 

However, Mickey had quickly realized that as pathetic as it sounded, a quick fuck wouldn’t be nearly enough.

 

So it was best to stay away all together.

 

 

It was a Tuesday when that plan went down in flames.

 

Mickey was standing in the empty hallway, trying to get his books into his already stuffed locker so that he could hurry and get to practice on time.

 

He had just managed to get the damn door closed when he felt a hand on his lower back.

 

It wasn’t one of the cheerleaders, no.

 

This hand was bigger, warmer.

 

Mickey’s body was buzzing too much for it to be a girl.

 

”Mickey, right?” A voice said, dangerously close to his ear.

 

Mickey fought to make sure his knees didn’t buckle at the sound alone.

 

He turned around, pushing Ian’s hand off of him.

 

”Yep” He said, swallowing when green eyes connected with blue. ”Can I fucking help you?”

 

Ian hummed, a smirk growing on his face.

 

Mickey forced himself not to be one of the fishes biting his hook.

 

This is what he did with all the guys.

 

Mickey couldn’t fall for it. He couldn’t.

 

”Not really” Ian said, the seductive look not falling off of his face for a second. ”Word is you’re into guys”

 

”’M not into player assholes”

 

Ian didn’t seem offended at all.

 

In fact, the smirk became even more alike a smile.

 

He hummed, putting a hand beside Mickey’s head on the locker, sort of caging him in.

 

”So you’ve heard about me?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, wanting so badly to just go with it.

 

”Everyone has. I’m not interested”

 

Ian raised his eyebrows, somehow managing to look both offended and smug at the same time.

 

”You sure about that?” He asked then, lowering his face slightly closer to Mickey’s. ”You know…”

 

Ian took the hand that wasn’t against the locker and ran a finger along Mickey’s neck, dipping inside of his shirt.

 

Mickey prayed that Ian wouldn’t come any closer, because if he did there was no doubt he would be able to feel Mickey’s rapidly growing erection.

 

”I’ve seen you checking me out”

 

Mickey wanted to have a really good come back. Or roll his eyes. Or anything.

 

He couldn’t, though.

 

He was frozen there, standing completely still inches away from the man he had been crushing on for weeks.

 

Mickey wasn’t an idiot.

 

He knew he wasn’t anything special to Ian.

 

He was another card in his game.

 

Captain of the football team or not.  

 

The worst part was, he didn’t know if he gave a fuck anymore.

 

Every time Ian breathed, the air fanned over Mickey’s face.

 

He wanted his hands on Ian’s body.

 

He wanted Ian’s hands on his body.

 

Fuck, he wanted it all so fucking bad, he had for weeks, and it was a real fucking struggle not to give into it.

 

Ian lowered his face, slightly closer to Mickey’s.

 

”I’ve been checking you out, too” _Lies. Probably. Maybe. Probably. Yep. Most likely lies. Right?_ ”This perfect fucking ass” Ian whispered, moving his hand from Mickey’s neck to his back, sliding it down to grip his ass, pulling Mickey away from the locker and into Ian’s chest. ”See? You’re already hard” Ian said smugly.

 

Mickey was still mute.

 

He didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

 

All he knew was that he wanted Ian.

 

In any way he could get him.

 

Practice was since long forgotten.

 

Ian moved his hips slightly, rubbing their jean covered cocks together, Ian’s eyes still locked on Mickey’s.

 

Mickey let out a small noise, barely even audible, but Ian obviously heard it, because his smirk grew even bigger.

 

”Yeah. You want this” Ian whispered, pushing Mickey backwards against the lockers and placing his hands on his hips, creating more leverage when he put his thigh in between Mickey’s, giving him something to rut against.

 

Ian lowered his head to Mickey’s neck, biting his ear playfully.

 

”Feel good?” He whispered lowly.

 

Mickey moaned in response, and he wouldn’t have been able to keep the sound in even if he had tried.

 

Maybe it was the fact that he had been crushing on Ian for weeks, or the fact that he had always had a thing for hard and fast where anybody could catch them, but Mickey could feel his orgasm building already.

 

Ian could probably tell, because he pulled his leg away, dragging an involuntary whine out of Mickey.

 

”Shh. Let me take care of you” Ian whispered before sinking to his knees, dragging his hands along the sides of Mickey’s body as he went.

 

All Mickey could do was stand there, looking down at him, completely in awe of the guy.

 

Ian looked up at him, the smirk still very much plastered on his face as he unzipped Mickey’s pants, pushing them down along with his boxers.

 

Mickey sighed as the pressure was released on his cock, and it sprung free.

 

Ian kept his eyes on Mickey’s as he licked his own palm before wrapping a steady hand around the base of Mickey’s cock, starting to jerk it.

 

Way too slowly, but Mickey couldn’t bring himself to scold Ian for the teasing.

 

A part of him wanted to savor this.

 

Remember the time Ian Gallagher blew him in the school hallway.

 

Ian swiped his thumb over the tip of Mickey, gathering the precome.

 

Mickey kept his eyes on Ian’s for as long as he could, but once Ian finally leaned forwards, licking the tip of Mickey’s cock, he was gone.

 

He leaned his head back against the lockers and closed his eyes.

 

There was nothing else he could do.

 

Ian kept teasing him for a bit, licking the underside of his cock, his balls.

 

Finally, though, he wrapped his lips around the tip and started sucking.

 

For a couple seconds, he only bobbed his head on the very upper part, teasing Mickey further, but then he really got started.

 

If there was actually a way to suck someone’s brain out through their cock, that’s what Ian was doing.

 

He bobbed his head at a fast pace, deep throating once in a while.

 

He did something with his tongue that Mickey didn’t know what the fuck it was, but it drove him completely crazy.

 

Without really thinking about it, Mickey’s hands flew to the red hair, tugging at it, urging him on.

 

Ian had one hand on Mickey’s ass, massaging it roughly.

 

He kept the other one on Mickey’s cock, even though neither of them needed it.

 

Ian started moving his head even faster, and without making a conscious decision to, Mickey started meeting his movements, fucking his throat as Ian kept bobbing his head.

 

This was easily the best blowjob Mickey had ever received. His head was ringing and the row of lockers in front his him was turning terribly fuzzy.

 

It was almost better than any of the times he had actually been fucked.

 

Ian hummed around Mickey’s cock to send some vibrations into it, driving Mickey even more crazy.

 

”So fucking close” Mickey said, and Ian started bobbing his head even faster, hollowing his cheeks to make sure Mickey would have the most intense orgasm of his life.

 

He did, too.

 

He tugged on Ian’s hair, pushing his nose into Mickey’s pubic hair as he spilled down Ian’s throat.

 

Ian relaxed, staying there, breathing as could as he could as he let Mickey release.

 

Mickey’s knees buckled, but Ian was prepared, wrapping his arms around his thighs to keep him from collapsing.

 

When Mickey was emptied out, Ian carefully pulled off of his cock, swallowing his load, making sure not to spill a drop. He slowly let go of Mickey’s legs, easing him to stand on his own before pulling his jeans and boxers up, zipping the pants for him.

 

Ian licked his lips and stood up, once again towering over Mickey, who was still flushed, buzzing from his orgasm.

 

”You’re fucking good at that” Mickey couldn’t help but sigh in his fucked out state.

 

Ian hummed, his eyes flickering down to Mickey’s lips.

 

He then stuck a hand inside of his pocket, pulling out a paper and a small pen, scribbling something onto the paper before sliding his hand down to Mickey’s ass, leaving it in his pocket.

 

His lips were right by Mickey’s ear as he spoke.

 

”Call me if you wanna hang out”

 

”You don’t ever fuck anyone twice. Isn’t that one of your rules?” Mickey asked, and Ian lifted his head, eyes connecting with Mickey’s again.

 

”You shouldn’t believe everything you hear”

 

”So it’s not true?” Mickey challenged, raising his brows.

 

”No, it is. But maybe you’ll be the exception” Ian said, voice soft.

 

”’Y know, just because I let you blow me doesn’t mean I’m falling for your games. I know who you are”

 

”It wasn’t a lie, you know” Ian answered. ”I have been checking you out. You’re kind of hot as fuck if you didn’t know. You wanna do this again, I’m down. And again. And again” He said, a teasing smile growing steadily on his face.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, trying - and failing - not to smile.

 

”Fine” He simply said, not trusting his voice not to crack if he were to try to say more.

 

”Good” Ian said.

 

Before Mickey could do anything about it, Ian had placed a deep, searing, perfect kiss to his lips, and then he was gone, walking down the hallway.

 

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
